Fallen Angels (theology)
Fallen angels (also known as demons) are one of the most popular religion-based villains as they are featured in countless myths, legends, films and novels that deal with the supernatural. The most popular form of fallen angels are the ones that originate from Christianity. According to the Bible Fallen angels are initially divine messengers or benevolent angels that once served God. Lucifer, the highest ranking angel in Heaven, soon became filled with pride and wanted to usurp God and become one himself. When God created humans during the Genesis chapters of the Bible, Lucifer desired all of mankind to worship him and led a third of tne angel population to rebel against God. However, God saw the chaos that erupted in Heaven and banished Lucifer and the angels that rebelled with him on Earth, with the help of Michael, the archangel. Lucifer soon became known as Satan while the angels that rebelled with him were known as demons. An unspecified number of demons (fallen angels) were chained in the darkness of Hell until Judgement Day, where they torment each other and unrepentant sinners that ended up there. Meanwhile, Satan and the rest of the demons roamed on Earth, seeking to corrupt and confuse humanity with wars, false religions, tyranny, oppression etc. They tempt, influence, control and even possess humans to commit sin and acts of evil such as murder and rape. In some cases, they even inflict illnesses, injury, nightmares and suicidal thoughts. However, they cannot directly harm humanity unless they have permission from God or if it is part of God's plan. Though Satan and his demons are responsible for the evil they spread on Earth, mankind is also responsible as they have free will and chose to listen to Satan's voice instead of God's. Satan and his demons act in a subtle manner and deceive humans by disguising themselves as the angels of light in order to make humans to trust them. Near the end of the world, where evil is predicted to rise at an unimaginable scale according to the Bible, Satan and his demons will work even harder to deceive all of humanity through possessing a person known as the Antichrist, who will be expected to rule the world through a one world government system and force everyone to receive the mark of the Beast (666) on their foreheads, which will result in mulitudes of executions if anyone doesn't comply. However, their success will be short as God will cast the Antichrist into the Lake of Fire. Hell will release every inhabitant, both demonic and human, to be judged by God and after that, Hell and its inhabitants will be cast into the Lake of Fire. Satan and his demons will also be judged and they will all be thrown into the Lake of Fire, along with every unrepentant sinner who is still alive on Judgement Day, where they are tormented by the flames forever. Trivia * Besides being depicted as deceitful and murderous beings, they are also known to be lustful and even seek to gain sexual experiences from humans. * Despite God allowing sinful humans to repent, this cannot happen to fallen angels as they have lived under His presence and knew His rules for a very long time. Category:Angel Category:Villains of Scripture Category:Villains Of Folklore Category:Immortals Category:Supernatural Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Theology Villains Category:Demon Category:Outcast Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil Light Category:Dark Forms Category:Traitor Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villain Category:God Wannabe Category:Envious Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Harbingers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Stock Characters Category:Collector of Souls Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possessor Category:Guardians Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Brainwashers Category:Minion Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic villain